fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Liberator
Note: Dynamic leveling applies to poles in the Icelantica region. Poles do not come as Level 1/50 in Icelantica, they come as level 1/4...and then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level, allowing you to further advance and bring your pole up to level x/100. Upgrades/Add-ons Each upgrade costs gold and has a minimum pole level and goodness level requirement before they can be purchased. Poles need to be 100% of the stated level to qualify. NOTE: The add-on images are meant to be hidden. Golden Shield Hand crafted shield that attaches to the Liberator's handle. The shield improves the overall strength of the pole. Cost: 200,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 3+ Min. Goodness level: 6,000 Adds 5 levels and 2,000 Goodness Purchased from the Glacier Bay, San Digloo, Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. 'Safety Cage' The safety cage upgrade encloses fish in split seconds. Will see better results compared to the plunger. Cost: 250,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 9+ Min. Goodness level: 13,500 Adds 8 levels and 2,500 Goodness Purchased from the Glacier Bay, San Digloo, Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Hydraulic Holiness Adds on a second angelic wing and a hydraulic tank to the Liberator. Cost: 270,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 17+ Min. Goodness level: 22,500 Adds 8 levels and 2,700 Goodness Purchased from the San Digloo, Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Reel Upgrade Adds extra strength to the reel, preparing the pole for even further addons. Cost: 310,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 25+ Min. Goodness level: 35,500 Adds 9 levels and 3,100 Goodness Purchased from the San Digloo, Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Nitrogen Sprayer Allows for spraying capabilities. The special nitrogen formula will help retain larger fish that used to get away. Cost: 320,000 Gold Min. Pole level: 34+ Min. Goodness level: 64,500 Adds 9 levels and 3,200 Goodness Purchased from the San Digloo, Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Light Sensor Alerts the cage door when a fish is within distance to freedom from the cold waters. Cost: 340,000 Min. Pole level: 43+ Min. Goodness level: 98,500 Adds 10 levels and 3,400 Goodness Purchased from the Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Nitrogen Upgrade Upgrades existing Nitrogen Sprayer to cool off the larger and more elusive fish. Cost: 350,000 Min. Pole level: 53+ Min. Goodness level: 121,500 Adds 10 levels and 3,500 Goodness Purchased from the Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Love Dart The love dart addon helps catch the less interested and rare fish by shooting a soothing and calming dart that also increases the fishes lifespan. Cost: 360,000 Min. Pole level: 63+ Min. Goodness level: 173,500 Adds 11 levels and 3,600 Goodness Purchased from the Lake Freezberg and Snowpeak River stores. Wireless Camera+TV Helps add extra precision and control to the safety cage. Cost: 380,000 Min. Pole level: 74+ Min. Goodness level: 227,000 Adds 11 levels and 3,800 Goodness Purchased from the Snowpeak River store. Massavior The final lure upgrade provides one with the ability to save all of the different Icelantian fish. Cost: 500,000 Min. Pole level: 85+ Min. Goodness level: 298,000 Adds 15 levels and 5,000 Goodness Purchased from the Snowpeak River store. The quests for this pole can be found at Holy Liberator Quests. Augments Augment Rack Rescue Net Celestial Transfusion Pole Exclusive Fish All poles have fish that can only be caught exclusively by that pole. The set of fish that can only be caught by the Holy Liberator are: Category:Poles